


My hero, or... hey give those back!

by Albme94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, Bullies, Cringe, Cute, F/M, Gryffindor, I cant remember the name for the thing or spell to do that, Im a slytherin, Ok so the reader is age appropriate PLEASE, Professor Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slytherin, cat transformation, im so sorry, reader - Freeform, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Reader gets bullied, Snape to the rescue... ish......... ehhhhh





	My hero, or... hey give those back!

(Y/N) ran away from a group of bullies, she saw Snape but knew he'd probably be more upset with her running away so she changed into a cat right in front of him and bolted, he stopped for a second and looked down at the bundle of clothes.

The students still ran after her, nobody was around and professor Snape picked up the clothes and pulled out a piece of fabric, his cheeks blushed, he picked up the rest of them and stuck them in a bag under his cloak.

(Y/N) was stuck in a tree with the students throwing rocks up at her, she hissed and they laughed.  
She couldn't turn back since she was new to the spell and didn't know how to not lose her clothes in the progress.

Professor Snape cleared his throat and the students stopped, one of them started to speak but Snape's stern voice broke every ounce of confidence they had "20 points from Gryffindor"  
"But-!"  
"Do you wish more than 20, Mr. Thomson?"  
The student looked down and then signalled his group to run away.

 

After all signs of students were gone, Snape coughed and signalled (Y/N) to come down, she jumped down and didn't look at him.  
Snape stared her down, "you dropped this" he said as he dumped her clothes in front of her, she felt so embarrassed.  
She looked through her clothes and nodded, starting to drag them away behind the tree, Snape waited.  
She came back out, human and dressed "thank you professor and I am so so sorry!" She bent her head down in an aplologic matter.

 

"After class tomorrow you are to sit behind and explain the situation." He gestured around her, "yes sir."  
She started to leave but stopped abrupt at the sight "oh-" Snape said, "you forgot this." His smirk made a hole in her soul.  
In his hands were her white lace panties with a pink bow on it.

Her face was as red as a tomato, she gently reached for it and put it in her pocket "th-th-thank y-you" she stuttered.  
She was almost at the entrance as she heard close in her ear "i bet it looks great on you." She froze as he passed her.

"What just happened..." 

The end.


End file.
